As one type of vehicle braking control devices, a vehicle braking control device described in Patent Literature 1 is known. As shown in FIG. 1 in Patent Literature 1, the vehicle braking control device (brake control device 1) includes a master cylinder 2, a fluid pressure control device 3, wheel cylinders 4a to 4D disposed for wheels FL, FR, RL, and RR, respectively, and an electric booster 5 disposed to be connected to the master cylinder 2. In this manner, a system in which a durable M/C pressure source (electric booster 5) also used in a normal brake and a fluid pressure control unit (fluid pressure control device 3) used in an anti-lock brake control (to be referred to as ABS (Antilock Brake System) or traction control (to be referred to as TRC (Traction Control System) control hereinafter) are combined to each other to perform brake pressurization control is proposed.
In the vehicle braking control device according to Patent Literature 1, in place of the fluid pressure control device 3, a brake unit BU shown in FIG. 1 in Patent Literature 2 may be used.
Patent Literature 3 proposes a technique in which a fluid pressure control unit executes brake pressurization control which requires a long continuous operation time, for example, constant-speed traveling control in off-road driving.